Storm
This is my last attempt at freedom. My life is drawing to a bleak close cocooned in an ember of blood. MY demise and scholar chose me on a hike. For my next rank advancement in Scouts, he appeared in a dark cave or something. Wide blank eyes motionless and silhouetted against the dark crevice that had the purest darkest evil pouring form it. The eyes stared into my soul, and seamed to begin to steal it from me. Having had this happen before I prayed. In my head a silent begging prayer as I hardened my glare into his eyes seeming to start to mirror his actions on my very being. He doubled over as if in pain an glared at me, a single drop of crimson flowing from the corner of his now empty socket down his perfect white face, now streaked with faint glimpses through his facade the showed pain and yet enjoyment and hitting the ground with such force I heard the noise. "Impressive. You have quite a fighting heart. I'm sure we'll enjoy our time together..." a light voice whispered to me. I liked it. I knew it as I knew my mother's. It was good. "Alright, if everyone's we we can move on," I hear my scoutmaster say. I turn to look at him and my friends then turn back. He is gone. No trace of him remains. He appears a second time this time less aggressive. He whispers to me lightly. "Having fun yet? I know you see me. Don't pretend you can't. You see me everywhere. I am your friends, teachers, family. Everything." He said the last word slowly. Deliberately. Almost slipping out of his light demeanor to hear a low dark voice. "What shall we learn now young one? Communication? Yes let's do that." "No." I think. A hard coldness makes it less blunt and almost transforms it into a two edged sword. He is hurt. "Yes." He replies back. His words strike into me. I feel a stabbing and squint at him. "You claim my friendship and trust as yours, and yet you strike me for pity revenge?" I thunder as him. "Not revenge my pupil. Care, affection. Everything has a price in this world and the beyonds. You know this." "As is were, you call me pupil. What plague of darkness compels you to believe I will learn your darkness?" "Not learn. Refine. You saw what you did. Iron sharpeneth Iron is it not? You are iron willed never relenting to me, and I constantly attempt to overcome you. I sharpen you, and you me." "Perfect. Now you level me to you. That just peachy." "Isn't it" He squeaks "We are equal. We are one" "No. We are two. We are opposite plains separated by a deep and wide valley. Never to be bridged. Never to be crossed." "Very well. We can play cat and mouse for the rest of your years and I will get stronger. You weaker." "So be it..." I must go... he approaches... I hear his steps his plan. I will defeat him. I must. You know my story. I'm trapped in his mind. He will find who he wants. Accept the challenge def... This is wear the post ends. He needs you. Help. Him. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Disappearances